Trust
by amenon
Summary: A scene between Natani and Keith, set after the events of Chapter 18.


Note on continuity: This story was originally written while a certain ship was exploding in the fall of 2016. Canon has since passed us by, so this is now effectively an alternative version of Keith and Natani's first night at the Legacy Estate.

* * *

Keith closed the door behind himself. He felt a sigh coming on, but it died on his lips when his eyes met Natani's. They both smiled. The wolf was still in his vest and pants, sitting cross-legged on one of the two beds in the room. Their room. Keith felt a twinge of disappointment that there _were_ two beds for once, then chided himself for it. He was being ridiculous. Here was Natani, up and awake, and he wanted something more? How greedy could he be? ... though, the wolf did seem more—

"Finally done, huh?"

Keith shook himself out of his reverie. "Ah, yeah. Only took forever. Comes with the territory, I guess." He made a modest flourish with his cape, showing off his set of ambassadorial armor—somehow more or less undamaged—hoping Natani would say something about the outfit. He didn't... but then, the wolf looked a little distracted himself. Keith made his way to the other bed, sitting down on the edge facing Natani. The mattress was... welcoming, and it felt good to be off his feet. It had been a very long day, and the armor had some weight to it. "No luck with Zen, I take it?"

"No." Natani's eyes darted down to his lap, and Keith realized there was something there beyond the wolf's hands. A glint of metal in the lamplight? "I know he's alive. I feel like I can _almost_ tell what direction he's in, but it's so... tenuous. I could just be imagining it."

To Keith's relief, Natani sounded more frustrated than sad. "Well, at least you know he's alive."

Natani nodded. "Yeah. And since it's been a while, I'm not too worried about that. It's hard to..." He seemed to think better of what he'd been about to say. "It _was_ his own damn idea to put himself in their hands. Didn't really go so well, but... I don't think he was wrong. They're not ruthless enough to hurt a helpless prisoner."

Rather cold comfort, that. The silence stretched for a moment, as Keith reached for something to say. His eyes strayed again to the object in Natani's lap. "What do you have there?"

Natani showed what he was holding, and Keith's heart clenched. A slave collar. "I've been studying this. Apparently it's a fairly standard spell. Control." The wolf grimaced. " _Loyalty_. Obedience. But... I don't think this would affect the link. At least not directly. And I don't think Zen could do..." Natani waved a hand at the air "... _this_ consciously. I'm pretty sure _I_ couldn't."

"So... maybe it was actually something else they got him with?" That was a nice thought.

Natani frowned. "Maybe. I only got a glimpse of the runes, and my memory of that moment is a bit... shaky. But... it _was_ a shackle, and it was supposed to help them with Zen, so what else could it be? Maybe they have different ones for mages."

A much less nice thought. "Do you want me to look into it?" There _were_ some benefits to being an ambassador.

Natani looked at him, then smiled. "Thanks, that would help." The smile faded. "But first... did you lock the door?"

The words might have made Keith's heart beat faster, if not for the wolf's tone. "No. Why?"

Natani got up and locked the door, then bolted it, and seemed to briefly consider moving the dresser to block it. He then returned to his bed, this time sitting on the edge, mirroring Keith. He picked the collar up, fiddled with it for a bit, and then looked across at him. Resolute. "I'm going to try putting this on."

 _No!_ "But you just said it's probably not even the same thing! Why would you..."

"It might be different, but... I think it still has to have this. Else... why wouldn't he escape? So I need to know what it's like. Maybe there's some clue, but even if there isn't... I need to know what he's going through. What to expect." Keith looked at Natani, pleading silently for him not to do this. Natani smiled hesitantly in response, showing a tenderness that made Keith's heart ache. "Keith... I need you to guard me again. And then to help me get this thing off... even if I don't want you to." Natani opened the collar.

"Wait!" Keith sighed, then rubbed at his face. Why did he always give in? "... how long?"

Natani hesitated a moment. "If I don't want it off... fifteen minutes."

"... promise me you're going to be okay?"

Another flash of that tender smile. Natani got up, leaving the collar behind, and crouched down next to him. The wolf took Keith's face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss said, surprisingly clearly, that he was being silly and that Natani was going to be okay. The warmth of it was overwhelming, but Keith still returned the kiss, trying to make his own arguments. He couldn't lose Natani again. He just... couldn't.

Natani broke the kiss. "You _know_ there's no permanent damage."

"... yeah." Or so they said. Even Evals seemed to agree. But...

Natani grinned. "Y'know, some people would be more excited to have me as their personal slave."

Keith looked at him, stricken. "Don't even joke about that."

Natani kissed him again, tenderly. "That's why it has to be you. I wouldn't trust anyone else with this."

That Natani _would_ trust him with this filled him with joy; that Natani _was_ trusting him with it turned the joy to ashes. Keith watched as the wolf once again returned to his seat and picked up the collar, making ready to put it on.

Natani looked at him expectantly.

Keith sighed. "... fifteen minutes."

With one smooth motion, Natani brought the collar to his neck and snapped it into place. Keith held his breath.

The wolf frowned. "I... don't think that actually did anything. Order me to do something?"

Keith was beyond reluctant. "Maybe... touch your nose?"

Natani smiled. "Maybe... try making it sound less like a question?"

Keith grimaced. "I know how to give orders. But I have no authority over you, and even if I did, that... _thing_..."

"No authority?" Natani grinned. "This sounds like a basitin thing. Shouldn't beating me most of the time count for something?"

Keith shook his head. "It's not like the winner _takes_ anything. Between basitins, it's more like... the loser chooses to submit." Keith smiled despite himself. "You haven't been doing a lot of that. And besides, you're not basitin. There's no expectations." He sighed. "But that's not really the... there's no need to _force_ a basitin to follow orders. We... well, I'm not a very good basitin, but in general, we follow orders, and it's because we _want_ to. We recognize authority, in others and in ourselves, and act accordingly. But that thing... it's something that could force you to _betray_ your orders. Betray who you _are_. That's..." He couldn't find a strong enough word, but Natani's expression told him the meaning had gotten across. Keith sighed again. "So no, I _don't_ want to give you orders when you have that around your neck."

They looked at each other for a long, solemn moment.

"Keith... how about this? I give you the orders to give to me. That way..."

"But how do I know that the collar isn't giving you ideas? Where did you get it, anyway? And please don't say Eric."

Natani grinned. "So only give me the ones that seem harmless."

Keith buried his face in his hands. Of course.

"And let's say I really want to touch my nose."

Keith gave something halfway between a laugh and a sigh. Fine. "Touch your nose." Nothing. Maybe inflection wasn't enough. "That was an order."

Natani stuck his tongue out. "Bite me."

Relief flooded into Keith. "I guess it's broken, or something."

Natani removed the collar, then looked at it, thoughtful. "No. I think..." he looked at Keith. "I think... you have to put it on me."

Natani rolled his eyes. "It's the same thing you already agreed to."

No it _wasn't_. "Maybe..." Keith swallowed. "Maybe you could... try it on me instead." It was terrifying, but... better than putting the thing on Natani. Much better. And he had to admit to himself that something about the idea was almost... thrilling. If Natani could order him to do anything... what would the wolf choose?

Natani shook his head. "I've seen enough slaves to know how they act. And besides, this wasn't exactly made for a basitin. It might not work on you, or... it could work _too_ well. I don't really trust magic around you guys."

Keith sighed. "... you really have to do this?"

"For Zen? Anything I can. He'd do the same for me. And... I need your help. I won't force you, but... I'm asking."

That was _not_ playing fair. Reluctantly, Keith stood up. Natani stayed sitting, looking up at him. Keith stepped closer, and the wolf raised the collar for him to take. Keith brought his hands up, and Natani pressed the thing into them. It felt cold. Heavy. Natani placed his own hands on top of Keith's and guided them towards his neck, at the same leaning forward.

Putting himself in Keith's hands.

Natani looked up at him. "Please."

With a silent curse, Keith closed the collar around Natani's neck, taking care not to catch any of his fur or hair. The latch clicked into place, and Keith saw something pass over Natani's face. His heart constricted, but he suppressed the urge to immediately remove the thing. Natani's hands were still on his. Keith's voice cracked. "Are... are you okay?"

Natani gave his hands a squeeze, then brought them away from his neck. Away from the collar. Keith was relieved to see him smile. "Stop freaking out so much. It's... strange. I don't feel all that different, really, but... that _definitely_ did something."

Natani was now holding his hands. Keith made it mutual. "Your scent didn't change."

"Yeah, magic still works. The link... that still feels the same. But I think... let's test this out. Ask me a simple question?"

"Err... what color is your fur?"

Natani stuck his tongue out. "Purple and pink."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

"Now order me not to lie."

Keith hesitated, and now it was Natani's turn to roll his eyes. Keith still hesitated, then sighed. "I order you to tell the truth."

Natani frowned. "That's... ask me something."

"What's your name?"

"It's... Natani." He raised his eyebrows. "Huh. I... really had no choice. This is so... try something else?"

"Do you want me to take the collar off?"

Natani smiled. "No. Not yet. And... it doesn't feel pressing. Like it wouldn't matter too much even if you left it. I don't think I'd mind." He looked thoughtful. "I... should be freaking out about that, shouldn't I?"

Keith squeezed Natani's hands, his throat tight. "I know I am. You've got ten minutes left."

Natani grinned. "Has to be at least thirteen."

"I _really_ don't want to be doing this to you."

Natani let go of his hands, taking him by the cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. "See? It's still me. I can still do things."

It had definitely felt very Natani. Keith cleared his throat. "Twelve minutes."

Natani grinned again. "Can I get more time if I do that again?"

"I..." Keith shook his head vigorously. "No!"

Natani stuck his tongue out. "Better not waste any, then. Ask me something else?"

Well... might as well? Keith made another flourish with his cape. "Do I look good in this?"

The wolf shook his head. "No."

Keith faltered. "Ouch?"

Natani was covering his mouth, but couldn't hide his grin. Probably wasn't trying to. "Sorry. It's a nice set of armor, but... I don't think it suits you. You don't... _like_ fighting, do you? Not when it's for real."

Keith sighed. "You're right. I never was much of a warrior." It... didn't suit him? He smiled. "But... I don't think I _want_ to be one. Not anymore. So... I guess I'm glad you see it that way."

"And..." Natani was clearly reluctant to continue, then did so anyway. It was so odd seeing the words dragged out of him that Keith didn't realize to stop him. "... it reminds me of the last time I saw you wear it." Ah. Yes. When Keith had asked for the Heart's Desire spell. He didn't respond, and the silence stretched for a moment... before Natani screwed his eyes shut, blushing. "Besidesyoulookalotbetternaked."

Keith cleared his throat. "You, um, don't have to tell the truth anymore."

Natani nodded, then sighed. "This is _so weird_." He was still blushing.

He looked better naked, huh? Keith tried not to smile, and failed. "I'm sorry I didn't stop you, but... that's hardly the worst thing you've ever said to me."

Natani smiled a little awkwardly. "No, but... this time you know I wasn't kidding."

It was Keith's turn to blush. He cleared his throat again, then found another smile on his face. He looked better naked. "Well, I guess you _did_ strip me the first time I put it on."

Natani's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, there's an idea! Order me to undress you?"

Keith's mouth worked. Well, he _did_ want to lose the armor, and if Natani wanted to help... Wait. _Was_ this really Natani? His stomach lurched. He looked at the wolf, tail a-wag and a glint in his eye, and... couldn't be sure. Keith had been trying to be careful, and here he was, playing along.

The wag slowed. "Aaaaand you're freaking out again. No good?"

Was that the concern of his... Natani, or a slave being considerate of their master? Keith swallowed. He had to stay on his guard. But the order itself didn't seem— wait, _undress_? ... "How about 'help me get out of this armor'?"

Natani grinned. "Thought that one through, did you?"

They were halfway done by the time Keith realized. "... I didn't actually make that an order, did I?"

"It felt like you sort-of meant it, so I think I could have fought it." Natani flashed another grin. "I just didn't want to."

They got Keith down to his pants and shirt—but no farther—with little further incident. To Keith's considerable relief, the wolf then seemed to get serious about testing the boundaries of the magic, and spent the the next while taking Keith through the paces of taking Natani through his paces. Simple orders, complicated orders, ambiguous orders, impossible orders. Half-hearted orders. Tone versus words. Literal meaning versus intent. Some, Keith refused to give. All the while, he was counting down the time in his head, and trying to keep his heart from out of his throat as he watched Natani being... _forced_... to follow his directions.

Somehow, it all culminated in them standing in the middle of the room, Natani with one hand on the side of Keith's face, caressing his cheek. Keith looked a question at him.

"I was seeing if I could force your mouth closed. To keep you from giving me orders."

"Ah." The moment stretched. "And... now?"

Natani smiled. "I'm just doing it because I want to."

Yet another thing Keith didn't know how to take. He sighed. "Anything else you want to do with me? You're almost out of time."

A look of realization dawned on Natani's face. The wolf opened his mouth, blushed, then closed it again. He looked at Keith for a moment, the blush slowly fading... then sighed. "... you're never going to agree to put this on me a second time, are you?"

"No." And he wasn't going to budge, either. "You have one minute, and that's it."

"Then..." Natani blushed again. "Keith... ask me that again, and... order me to tell the truth."

Keith suddenly felt very nervous. What could this be? But echoing Natani was almost second nature now. "Answer truthfully: Is there... something else you want to do with me?"

Natani moved his hands to Keith's shoulders. "I want..." he blushed brightly, but he looked right at Keith, and his voice was steady. "Keith... I want to share my life with you. Every night when you go to sleep, I want to be there. Every morning when you wake up, I want to be there. I... want to make you happy. _That's_ what I want to do with you."

Keith's heart wrenched, and his vision blurred. The words _had_ to be true, and he wanted to believe with all his soul that it was truly Natani... but what if it was the collar? 'Leave me on, and this can be true'? _**Gods damn it!**_ He reached for the collar, furious at—

Natani caught his wrist. Keith faltered for a moment. Was he... going to have to force Natani to let him take it off?

Natani shook his head. "One last thing I want to try."

Keith felt Natani's other hand leave his shoulder, and saw the wolf bring it up to his neck. Natani closed his eyes, screwed them shut, and, with a visible struggle touched the collar, found the latch, and undid it. The collar slid off, uncaught. There was a deep thunk as it hit the wooden floor.

Natani shivered, then stood there unmoving, his eyes still closed. Keith held his breath. Finally, Natani let out a long exhalation and opened his eyes. The wolf smiled at him, with no sign of regret, and Keith dared to hope.

Natani reached out to touch him, and wipe his tears away. "Yeah, it was still me. Maybe a bit more forward than I'd usually be, but... still me. So..." Natani withdrew his hand to scratch at the back of his head "So... err... how'd that sound to you? You think that's something—"

Keith hugged him, as tightly as he'd ever hugged anyone. After a heartbeat, he could feel Natani's arms slide around him, returning the embrace, and the wolf's muzzle pressing down on the top of his head, nuzzling his ears. He was so warm.

Pressed against his chest, the wolf's voice was a happy, amused rumble. "I'll take that as a yes."

Keith pulled away, wiping his tears again, to look up at him. "Natani... I love you." The words seemed insufficient, after what the wolf had said, so Keith reached up to pull his face down for a kiss. To say it better.

Natani had a long answer to that. The wolf left him no room to argue, no way to escape, no choice but to accept that yes, he was loved. The truth of it filled Keith's heart to bursting, and tears welled in his eyes again, but Natani wiped them away with a smile only to bring them back with another kiss, this one even gentler. Keith surrendered into it.

Eventually, they found themselves on one of the beds, lying side by side, looking at each other, all kissed out.

Well, maybe just one more...

After a few more last ones, Keith smiled at Natani, purely happy. "Every night when I go to sleep, huh?"

The wolf's expression, lovely to look at, was tinged with amusement. "And every morning when you wake up."

"How... close were you thinking?"

"Oh, something like..." Natani had a hand at Keith's side, and now slid it around him to pull him closer. "... this."

Keith ended up nuzzled against Natani's neck, breathing in the wolf's scent. He felt like he might melt. "I guess we won't be needing that other bed, then."

Natani's voice was an amused rumble. "I don't see what for, but it never hurts to have a spare."

There was a bit of ribaldry to that, but when Natani kissed him again, it was purely sweet, and the kiss soon ended with the wolf pulling Keith close again. If Natani had any more designs for him—or the bed—it seemed it wasn't that night. Keith... was fine with that.

He'd found the limit to his greed, here in Natani's arms.

* * *

A word from the author: I hope you enjoyed! I actually have more stories featuring these two (and others!) but this is the only one that makes sense to post here due to most of what I write being _very much_ sexually explicit. (I understand that those rules are commonly ignored here, but I would prefer not to do so, especially since I don't really want to have another place to update!) Anyhoo, should you be 1) of legal age and 2) interested in checking out more of my Twokinds writing, look for amenon on furaffinity, sofurry, or the story board of the official Twokinds forums. I would recommend starting with the story _Entertaining Possibilities_.

Oh, and fair warning: It's not all sexy funtimes. Loss is also a (sometimes very present) theme in my stories.

I'm always very interested in hearing what people think, so please do review, and feel welcome to PM me about any of my other stories!

* * *

Copyright © 2016 by amenon (key ID 267C5E47)

The characters are originally from Twokinds ( 2kinds—dot—com ), by Thomas J. Fischbach, and were used under the auspices of Creative Commons BY-NC-SA 3.0 US licensing. No endorsement of this work by the licensor is implied.

This work is in turn licensed under CC BY-NC-SA 4.0


End file.
